The Perfect Gift
by OkieBTRsen
Summary: The boys go in search of a perfect gift for one another. Will their plans go the way they hope? Cargan
1. Chapter 1

Carlos pulled the hood from his sweatshirt up over his helmet and zipped his coat tight. February was always chilly in Minnesota. He didn't really think about the cold as he walked along because the young Latino was engrossed in his thoughts. He was trying to think of a gift to buy his best friend for Valentine's Day. If he was being honest with himself, Carlos was really trying to impress his brunette bud and get the courage to finally make his move.

The Latino had been in love with his best friend for years now, but every time he thought he had the nerve to admit his feelings something always stopped him. Carlos had decided this Valentine's Day would be different. No matter what, he was going to let Logan Mitchell know how he felt.

The brown eyed teenager reached his destination and entered the store, shaking off his hood. He walked up and down the aisles searching for the perfect gift for his intellectual friend. He knew it had to be something that would peak the brainy boy's interest, yet still convey Carlos' message. Continuing through the aisles he stopped and surveyed one shelf that was full of school supplies and gadgets. His brown eyes went wide when he saw a unique looking calculator. It had tons of buttons and seemed to be able to do a lot of different functions. The Latino knew it was the perfect gift for his smart friend.

"Wow!" Carlos exclaimed, eyeing all the extra buttons. "I bet Logan would love to use this with his Phoebe Nachee book."

He turned the calculator over and saw that the price tag on the back said fifty dollars. Carlos' smile instantly faded and turned into a sad pout. He only had twenty dollars to spend and he knew he wouldn't be able to talk the salesman into lowering the price. He sighed loudly and began to put it back on the shelf when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You like that state of the art calculator kid?" A gruff voice asked from behind him.

Carlos turned slowly, slightly intimidated by the tall man standing he encountered. He nodded yes and opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off by the older man's voice.

"You don't have enough money for it do you?" He said taking if from Carlos and flipping it over in his large hands.

"No I only have twenty dollars." The teenager said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of money; holding it up as proof.

"Well kid you do know this is a pawn shop right?" He asked eyeing the young man. "What else do you have to offer?"

Carlos took his backpack off and started rummaging through it. "I have my skates, a puck with a chunk missing out of it, and some gummy bears." He held the half eaten bag up, offering some to the man. The salesman shook his head "no". Carlos' shrugged and took a handful for himself before returning them to his bag.

"What about that helmet? It seems like it's in good condition." The man started to reach for the teenager's head as Carlos instinctively backed up. His mouth, now full of gummy bears, fell open in shock and disgust.

The Latino finished chewing and let out a large gulp as he swallowed the wad of sugar down his throat. "You want my…helmet?" He really couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Really?" He asked, his eyes growing impossibly wide once again.

"Yes, it looks like I could get something for it." The man was now holding both hands out towards Carlos' head. "Let me see it."

Carlos dropped his chin to his chest as he reluctantly removed his beloved helmet. He couldn't watch as the man turned it over and looked at it from different angles. The Latino ran his hand through his matted down hair and cringed as the salesman pulled on the straps.

"Okay, if you give me the helmet and the twenty, you can have the calculator." He started to walk towards his desk to write up a receipt.

Carlos' breath caught in his throat as he threw his hands out; grabbing for the one thing he couldn't live without as it moved away from him. His eyes welled with tears. Just then an image of Logan unwrapping his calculator and grabbing Carlos in a hug filled the brunette's mind. He wiped his eyes and walked towards the counter.

"I'll take the deal." He said reaching up and slapping the money down on the tall counter.

Carlos shuddered a little when he saw the salesman place helmet on a shelf behind him. The man finished filling out the receipt and gave a copy to Carlos, along with the calculator.

"Nice doing business with you." The salesman said shaking the teenager's hand as Carlos left the shop.

Now that he was back outside, without his helmet, the Latino could feel the chill of the wind hit his bare head. He turned to look through the window of the shop. Pressing his face against the glass, he silently said goodbye.

* * *

><p>A few days later Logan was walking through the mall and stopping every now and then to do a little dance move. His dancing stemmed from the excitement over the fun afternoon he had planned. First he was going to buy his best friend Carlos an awesome gift and then he was going to head over to his favorite coffee shop to reread Phoebe Nachee's book for the hundredth time. The intellectual loved her book on mathematics and had a special tally for each and every time he read it. Today was going to be his one hundredth read and he couldn't be more eager.<p>

The first stop the brunette made was at the sports store. Logan had his best friend in mind as he roamed the aisles looking for the perfect gift for Valentine's Day. Ever since they were kids Carlos and Logan exchanged presents every holiday, so it was becoming increasingly harder to find the perfect gift to surprise his dearest friend.

Logan stopped his searching when his gaze landed on a large cardboard cutout of Wayne Gretzky standing proudly at the end of the hockey aisle. A large sign next to the display read; New and Improved helmet wax. Now Even Shinier! The teen had to stop himself from running to grab the last tub of wax. He smiled and laughed at his luck as he started to walk towards the register.

The excited brunette wasn't looking when he crashed into a wall of a man standing directly in his path. He stepped back and looked up at the intimidating figure before him.

"Thanks pipsqueak." The larger teen laughed out as he grabbed the tub of wax from Logan's hand.

"Hey!" Logan squawked. He cleared his throat and tried to sound more intimidating. "I was going to buy that."

"Well now you aren't." The bully said, pushing the pale boy backwards into a rack of hockey sticks.

Logan regained his barring's and got up, brushing himself off. "That's a gift for my friend. I really need it and it's the last one." He walked towards the stronger teen who had reached the checkout counter.

"Oh! Is it for your boyfriend?" He laughed and nudged his friends who were now standing on either side of him.

"Come on. I had it first. That's not fair." Logan jumped backwards; dodging a large fist swinging in his direction.

"Hey look here. It's a nerd bible." The bully said grabbing Phoebe Nachee's book from Logan's hands. His eyes brightened when he turned the book over and saw a beautiful picture plastered on the back cover. "Whoa! Who's that?" He questioned eyeing the woman closer.

"That is Phoebe Nachee." Logan said, smugly taking his book back.

"She's hot." Beads of sweat formed on the bully's forehead as he paused to think. "I'll tell you what. Give me the book and I'll give you back the wax for your boyfriend." He said the last word in a somewhat girly voice.

The intellectual pulled the book in close to his chest and shrieked. "What? No!" He shook his head frantically. "I can't give you my favorite book."

"Well than I guess you don't want this wax after all." The bully turned in the direction of the counter again.

"Wait!" Logan shouted before the man at the register could ring up the order. "I'll do it." He sighed and held the book out in front of him. His heart sank as the bully snatched it away.

"That's better." He threw the tub of wax at Logan's waiting hands.

Logan watched as the bully left with his most prized possession. He knew the wax was going to make Carlos really happy but now, without his favorite book, he was left with a hole in his heart and nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just** **a reminder: I don't own Big Time Rush. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Carlos waited as patiently as he could for Logan to arrive at his house. It wasn't just any other Saturday when the guys hung out; today was Valentine's Day and the young Latino could hardly contain his excitement. All week he had been trying to hide his disappointment over the fact that he was without his helmet. Anytime someone asked him where it was the teen blurted out, "It's being cleaned." It wasn't the best answer, but it was the all Carlos could think of. None of that mattered today though.<p>

He had spent all morning straightening up his room and even made lunch to share with Logan. Corndogs, fish sticks, and easy mac were the only things he knew how to make so it was what he had prepared and set out on the kitchen table.

When the doorbell rang the Latino nearly jumped out of his skin. He calmed himself before rushing over to open the door. He was greeted with the warm smile that always made his heart melt.

"Hi Carlos." Logan said as he entered.

"Hi!" The Latino said as a smile spread wide across his face. "Come with me." He said as he dragged Logan to the kitchen and waved his hand over the table of treats he had prepared.

"Looks delicious. You didn't have to go to so much trouble though." Logan said as he took a seat.

Carlos sat down across from him. "It wasn't much trouble. I only burned myself once on the oven." He held out his arm and showed his friend the red mark that had formed.

"Ouch." Logan grimaced. "Did you run cold water over it?" He questioned as he inspected the small red line on the caramel skin.

"Yes I did doctor Logie." Carlos laughed as his friend blushed and sat back in his chair. "Now eat. I'm fine."

The boys ate while they each discussed their days. Logan thought it was strange that no one else was home, and that Carlos had gone out of his way to cook for him, but not strange enough to ask why. When they were finished eating Carlos cleaned up the dishes, refusing to let Logan help, and he suggested they go to his room and play video games.

During the game Carlos looked over at his best friend several times. He smiled as he watched Logan concentrate and stick his tongue out. He almost opened his heart then and there but ultimately decided against it. After they played a few more rounds Carlos pretended he was bored so they could stop playing and get to what he had been waiting for.

"Let's do something else." He said turning off the console.

'Like what?" Logan asked.

"Do you want to exchange our gifts now?" Carlos asked with a shrug of his shoulders; he acted as if it meant nothing to him.

"Yeah! Let me go get mine." Logan's face lit up as he ran from the room and back into the living room where he had left his jacket.

Carlos grabbed the wrapped gift from his nightstand drawer and sat on the floor as he eagerly awaited Logan's return. When the thinner teen finally came back they sat on the floor staring at each other.

"Open mine first." Carlos said as he shoved the gift into Logan's lap.

He sat back and smiled with anticipation as the pale boy carefully unwrapped the messy paper. Logan looked at the surprise inside with genuine excitement.

"Wow! A scientific calculator." He turned it on and pressed a few buttons for fun. "I always wanted one of these. Do you know how many different math functions I can do with this?"

"I know. I thought you could use it with your Phoebe Nachee book." Carlos smiled brightly. He felt very content with his purchase.

Logan tried not to let Carlos see his smile fade a bit. "Oh yeah. Good idea man." He quickly grabbed his gift and handed it to the teenager. "Open mine now." Logan set his calculator down as he rubbed his hands together in excitement.

The Latino's joy exploded on his face as he finished unwrapping the tub of wax. "No way!" He shouted. "You got me Wayne Gretzky helmet wax? This is awesome! I can't wait to…" His voice trailed off as he remembered what he had given up to buy Logan's gift.

"What's the matter? You like it, right?" Logan looked hurt.

"Yes! I love it!" Carlos tried to reassure him. but he was never good at lying, especially to Logan.

"Get your helmet and try it out." Logan said looking around the bedroom. "Where is your helmet anyway?"

"Oh…well you see I…" He dropped his head in a mix of shame and sadness. "I don't have it anymore."

"Wait, what?" Logan shook his head in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Carlos without his helmet was like, well like he was without his Phoebe Nachee book; lost. "Why don't you have it? What happened to it?"

Carlos ran a hand through his hair and tried to think of the words to explain what happened without making Logan feel bad. "Well, I saw the calculator and I knew how much you would like it. I didn't have enough money though. So I sold my helmet to buy it." He spoke the last words in an almost inaudible voice. The Latino closed his eyes and braced himself for the reaction he knew was coming.

"Oh." Was the only thing the pale teenager said in return.

Carlos opened his eyes slowly; he waited for more.

"That's it?" He said when his friend said nothing else. He had thought Logan was going to lay into him about selling his helmet; especially since he did it to buy something for him.

"Well the thing is…I gave up my Phoebe Nachee book for your present too." Logan said rubbing the back of his neck and looking at Carlos innocently.

The look on Logan's face, and the fact that they had both given up what their gifts accompanied, was too much for Carlos. He burst out laughing and fell over on his side. He was almost hyperventilating on the floor.

"What's so funny?" Logan said before it hit him too. He fell to the ground next to his hysterical friend. "What are the odds?"

Carlos laughed louder. "Maybe you should use your calculator to figure it out." He was grinning so much his face hurt.

"Maybe I should." The giggling continued from both boys. "I don't know what you'll use the wax for though." Logan laughed harder at the thought.

"Oh man." Carlos said as his laughter slowed and his breathing returned to normal. He looked over at Logan who was lying on the floor next to him; wiping tears from his eyes.

He would never be sure where the sudden sense of courage came from but the Latino rolled over and grabbed his friend's thin face with both hands. He pulled him close and kissed the soft lips he had admired for so long. The caress was meek at first but when Carlos felt the tense feeling leave Logan's body he continued with more passion. He even dared to swipe his tongue across the crease between the slightly parted edges.

Eventually Logan pulled back, but not in an abrupt manor. It's not that Logan wasn't in shock, because he was, but something felt right. Both boys lay there and stared at each other for a minute. Neither of them spoke but so many words and emotions passed between their eyes it could have filled the small bedroom. Shaking, Logan moved his body closer to Carlos until they were only inches from one another. Carlos rolled on his side and faced his friend in response. The larger teen's breath caught in his throat as Logan placed a hand on the curve of his hip and leaned in to meet his parted lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy it Valentines! Much Love! *muah***

* * *

><p>Carlos was the one to pull back this time as Logan's hand moved from his hip and settled on the Latino's growing erection. He gasped because it was unexpected and because no one had ever touched him there before. His lips moved, but no words came out. Carlos simply stared with a shocked expression at his best friend, the person he had just kissed, and the one now rubbing his hard member through his jeans.<p>

"What's the matter?" Logan asked. "Am I doing it wrong?" The teen stopped moving his hand and looked at Carlos with a questioning look. "I mean I've only ever touched myself, but I like that."

The moan that escaped Carlos' lips was enough confirmation for Logan. He grabbed the caramel colored hand that was placed on his arm and placed it on his own crotch. The Latino's hand trembled for a moment but slowly began to stroke up and down; eventually matching the rhythm he felt from his partner's hand.

"Oh, Carlos." Logan sighed before he was pulled in for another kiss.

This kiss was filled with more passion and lust as both of the teens fought for dominance with their tongues. Their hands started frantically rubbing each other. Carlos loved the friction of Logan's hand but he needed more. He pulled his himself away and used the weight of his body to roll on top of the thinner youth. Their hips touched as both boys began grinding into the other's body.

"Does that feel good Logie?" Carlos asked as he breathed heavily into a pale ear.

"Mm Yes." Logan said between kisses he planted on his companion's smooth neck.

"What else would feel good?" The Latino asked with an intimidated tremble in his voice. He wasn't sure what to do next; he had never been past a kiss before.

"I don't know." Logan admitted. "Do you want to see me?" He asked with one eye closed, hoping he hadn't gone too extreme too fast.

"Okay!" Carlos said getting overly excited. "Should I just do it?" He ran a hand under Logan's thin t-shirt and felt his toned abdomen.

"Yeah." The word ran over the intellectual teen's lips as he exhaled. The feeling of Carlos' rough hand on his smooth skin wasn't comparable to anything he had ever felt.

Slowly Carlos' upper body rose from Logan's frame. He sat on the boney waist as he removed his shirt. The Latino's tan skin glistened in the pale light coming from his bedside table lamp. He reached down to grasp the hem of Logan's t-shirt and pulled it up slowly over the brunette's head. Both boys looked at one another as if they were seeing each other for the first time. Of course they had both seen each other shirtless, but never like this.

Once again Carlos placed his hands on the thin frame of his friend. He started at the waistband of Logan's jeans and gradually moved his hands up the flat stomach; until the came to rest on his chest. Logan mimicked Carlos' movements and pushed his hands up until they settled on his partner's large pectorals. Both boys smiled at each other. The larger teen looked at his hands on his lover's upper body and decided to replace them with his tongue. He moved his right hand aside as he began licking and sucking at the nub that lay underneath. Logan arched his back as the warm sensation of Carlos' tongue washed over him. When the muscle swept across his chest and landed on the other nipple he couldn't control himself.

"Touch me Carlos." Logan blurted out before he knew what he was saying.

"Where?" Two brown eyes gazed up at Logan's face as the tongue continued to swirl around and around.

The thin boy bit his lip. "My cock." He finally said as he grabbed a fistful of his friend's dark hair.

Without another word Carlos stopped what he was doing and got off of Logan. He knelt between his friend's legs and stared at the button on his jeans as if he was uncertain how to open it. He took a deep breath before finally reaching towards Logan's crotch with both hands. Carlos undid the button slowly and unzipped the metal teeth of the fly. He looked once more at the brown eyes that were watching him with anticipation. This was not where Carlos had expected things to go and now he wasn't sure what to do.

"What's the matter?" Logan looked up at the big brown eyes staring at him.

"I'm nervous." Carlos admitted. He could never keep a secret from Logan. That was one thing he loved about their friendship. The two were very honest with each other.

"That's okay." Logan said sitting up; he was now face to face with Carlos. "I'm nervous too. We don't have to do anything else if you don't want to. I just thought you liked me."

Carlos grabbed Logan's shoulders with his strong hands. "I do like you. A lot." He admitted and immediately dropping his head to his bare chest.

"I like you too Carlitos. I kind of…always have." Logan confessed.

"Really?" Sad eyes turned to bright, cheerful ones as Carlos looked at a now nodding Logan.

Carlos cupped the brunette's head in both hands and pulled the smaller teen in for another passionate kiss. They sat there, kissing and clasping at each other's shirtless backs, arms, and chests.

"Bed?" Carlos pushed the word out of his mouth and onto his lover's soft lips.

Logan only nodded in response. The two tried to stand up while kissing, but almost fell over, so they gave up. One large hand grabbed two smaller ones as Carlos lead his best friend, and possibly his new boyfriend, over to his bed. He sat Logan down and walked over to his bedroom door and shut it; making sure it was locked. The teenagers giggled as they crawled under the covers and felt around blindly for one another. Logan could feel small kisses land lightly on his abdomen as Carlos' head moved slowly toward his undone pants.

"Is it okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yes. It's okay." Logan reassured his younger friend.

He felt the stiff material of his jeans being pulled down his legs until Logan was left in only his boxers. Then he felt the cotton material leave his body as well. His face was above the covers and he couldn't see what Carlos was doing but he could feel the hesitation. Momentarily he felt a hand touch the skin of his throbbing member. Without warning wet warmth engulfed the tip of his penis and Logan shuddered. His whole body convulsed as Carlos swirled his tongue; exploring the tip and the very top of the shaft.

"Carlos. I. I'm going to." Logan couldn't finish what he was saying because Carlos was finishing him. His orgasm ripped through him and his friend jumped back as the white hot mess shot out of him.

When it was over, both boys were breathing heavy and Carlos hadn't come out from under the covers yet. Logan could feel that his face was beat red now. He was so embarrassed that he wanted to run and hide. His heart wouldn't slow down long enough for him to apologize to his friend.

"You don't have to…" Logan was unable to finish his sentence as a whimper crawled out of his mouth. He could feel Carlos' big tongue licking all of his cum from his now flaccid appendage and thighs.

"Mmmmm. You taste good Logie." Carlos said from somewhere beneath the blankets. "Sorry for jumping back." He paused to lick again. "I wasn't expecting it."

"That's okay. I'm sorry it happened so fast." Logan spoke raggedly. "I've just never had anyone do that before."

There was no response from below; only licking sounds could be heard coming from the covered mound that was Carlos' large frame. Now his mouth was engulfing Logan again and the teens cock was growing harder by the second. The large tongue explored further this time. Logan could feel it gliding up and down the shaft and then gently tonguing his balls. The wet muscle continued further down and before long Logan felt it's warmth come into contact with his hole.

"Whoa." Logan jumped back a little startled.

"What?" Carlos said as he flung the blanket from his head and wiped shyly at the substance that remained on his lips.

"I just didn't expect that." Logan said. He was being the shy one now.

"Well how did it feel?" The Latino asked as he rubbed his hands up and down the milky white thighs below him.

"It felt different. But it didn't feel bad." Logan said with a shrug.

"Good." That was all Carlos said before he moved his head back down and began licking ferociously at the ring of muscles.

Logan couldn't form words. Only small hiccupped noises left his throat. This was a new sensation all together and he was not sure how to deal with it. The heat of Carlos' tongue as it swept over the outside of his virgin hole was almost too much to take. When it began darting in and out between the reacting muscles, he thought his body was going to shatter into a million pieces. The pleasure was soon replaced by blinding pain as Carlos hastily shoved a finger inside of him.

"Ouch!" Logan shouted

Carlos looked up at his partner and wondered what he had done wrong. No one he had seen in the dirty videos he watched online had ever said it hurt. He had thought about trying it himself one time, but never worked up the courage. Now staring up at his friend he felt bad. He started to pull his finger out when thin fingers grasped his wrist.

"No. Leave it." Logan said as he looked at Carlos. His eyes had filled with something the younger teen didn't recognize.

The Latino watched in amazement as the hips that surrounded the entryway he occupied began to move. First they were slow, but then they started to pick up pace. Soon Logan was gyrating over Carlos' finger like he wasn't new to it at all. Another caramel finger was inserted next to the first; which only made Logan moan louder and move faster.

The show Carlos was seeing was like nothing he had ever experienced. What he had watched online and what he was seeing now felt like two different worlds. He began moving his own hips as his erection rubbed against the denim of his pants and the weight of the mattress below he lay on. Logan looked down to see his neglected friend pleasuring himself on the bed.

"Do you want to try it?" Logan asked timidly.

He hoped Carlos would understand what he meant without saying it, but when a blank stare was the only response he received, the intellectual knew he would have to spell it out. He stopped moving his hips and looked at his bewildered friend.

"Do you want to try this…" He moved his hips in emphasis. "…with you instead of your fingers?"

"Oh." Carlos said obviously aggravated with himself for not understanding. "I do if you do." He said leaving the decision solely up to his receiving friend. If something went wrong, he didn't want to be blamed for it later.

Logan smiled a crooked smirk and winked at Carlos.

"I want to if you want to." He paused as a full smile crept across his face. "Boyfriend."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has been so long...that's all I got.**

* * *

><p>"Boyfriend?" Carlos asked still enamored by the word. He had been lying there in shock for quite some time. By now he had forgotten where his fingers were located and it was only when he went to sit up that he remembered, and decided against it.<p>

"What? Should I not have said that?" Logan wondered aloud.

"It's not that, I just didn't…wow, boyfriend." Carlos' mouth fell open from the weight of the word.

"What do you not comprehend about my use of common terminology used by..." Logan was cut off by the brunette's frantic head shaking. "Right, words you understand. What don't you get Carlitos?"

The Latino pulled his fingers out from the hiding spot slowly and wiped them on his sheets. He sat up and looked at his beautiful friend's body as the boy lay there naked; half wrapped in a sea of blankets. He couldn't believe the person he had pined over for so long was in his bed and calling him boyfriend. The words to describe how he was feeling escaped him. Instead of trying to explain he turned and sat on the edge of the bed with his head down.

"What's the matter?" Logan sat up and took hold of Carlos' hand. He tried to pull the larger teen towards him but he wouldn't budge. His heart broke as he watched as a tear run down a caramel colored cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." Carlos sniveled. "I've wanted to hear you say that for so long. I didn't really expect it to go like this." He said as he gestured towards the bed.

"It doesn't matter how it happened." Logan said touching Carlos' chin and turning his face towards his own.

"Do you like me?"

Carlos nodded.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Carlos nodded again.

"Good. We don't have to do anything else if you don't want to. I understand." Logan said as he lay back down and patted his shoulder. Carlos wiped his eyes and took his place next to the slender boy. He placed his head on his boyfriend's chest as he calmed himself.

Logan was so comfortable snuggling with the Latino that he was swiftly falling asleep. Even with his eyes closed though, he could feel the weight of Carlos' stare. "What is it Carlos?"

"I was just thinking." He paused. "Well, I mean you got to, ya know. I never did." He shifted his legs as his erection was continued to push against his jeans. "I still want to, if you want to." He gazed up innocently, biting his lower lip.

Logan rolled and turned his body away; an action that hurt Carlos' feelings until the pale boy used this position to press his ass against his lower half. The Latino started to understand what was happening when Logan began grinding against him. He responded by wrapping his arms around his lover and kissed the spot where Logan's neck met his shoulder.

Carlos sighed as the perky ass continued pushing against him. He placed his hands on Logan's shoulders and pulled himself up until his hot breath fell on the lobe he was searching for. He took it into his mouth and licked the sensuous piece of skin. Logan moaned and pushed back harder.

"I want you." Logan said as he turned his face and smashed his lips against the ones that had been teasing his ear. He rolled on his back and Carlos climbed on top of the thinner teen. Their hips began to grind into each other's as they passionately kissed.

"Owe, take off your pants." Logan spoke into Carlos' mouth.

The Latino slowly tore himself from the body he never wanted to part with, as he ripped off his pants and boxers. He climbed back on top of Logan and collapsed onto the smaller frame. Awareness that both of them were naked hit him like a flash of lightning as he took in the sensation of the pale skin mixing with his own caramel tone.

"I want you so bad." Carlos spoke into Logan's neck as he nuzzled there. He felt like he could bury his face there and be content.

"Take me." Logan moaned as he bucked his hips upward.

"Wait here." Carlos once again reluctantly pulled his body from his lover's and reached over the bed towards his nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out a shiny silver wrapper.

Logan quirked an eyebrow up as he watched Carlos place the condom over his penis. When he was finish his gaze met Logan's and he blushed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Logan said, shaking his head. "I just didn't think you had any of those."

"I'm all about protection." Carlos winked. A comment like that usually called for a helmet slap, but he was still without his. That thought quickly left his mind as he crawled back towards his waiting lover. As the Latino reached his destination he stopped and questioned. "Do I need to use my fingers again?"

"I don't think so." Logan laughed as he wiggled his hips. "I'm ready."

Carlos licked his lips and gulped loudly. He tried his best to remember what he had seen in the movies he watched online. He carefully lifted both of Logan's legs and placed them on his shoulders. He looked down and took hold of his penis; trying to line it with the hole displayed before him. Remembering the way the muscles had felt around his fingers, Carlos slipped the tip in and stilled. His mouth fell open as the euphoric feeling washed over him. This felt too good to the Latino. He wasn't sure he could go in anymore without bursting instantly.

Logan looked up at Carlos. "Why did you stop? I'm okay."

"I don't know if I can goooo…" Carlos' words turned into loud moans because Logan was sliding himself down until he completely surrounded his boyfriend's cock.

"Move. Please move." Logan desperately whined at Carlos.

When the Latino recovered from the tightness surrounding him, he began to move slowly. He never really pulled out of the cavern; he was too overwhelmed with this feeling and the thought of more scared him. The best he could do was rock his hips against the tight ass of his best friend with the hopes that the other teen was receiving the pleasure he was.

"Oh God. Oh God. I'm going to, Logie." His movements turned into sporadic thrusts as the shorter boy released.

In response, Logan had grabbed his own leaking cock and began stroking it as he felt the large discharge occur deep inside him. _Carlos_ escaped his lips as he shot his own seed all over his hand and stomach.

When Carlos felt like he could move again he pulled out gently and took his place beside Logan. Both boys were covered in sweat, and other secretions, but they were too happy to care. They smiled sweetly at one another and shared a small kiss.

"You know what?" Carlos asked.

"What?" Logan replied; running his clean hand through the dark brunette locks.

"I think this was the best gift ever, even though I really liked the wax." Soft lips smiled, but the intellectual could tell there was still sadness there.

"We are going to get your helmet back." Logan stated firmly. He wasn't sure how he was going to accomplish this, but he knew he hated seeing Carlos sad.

"How?" Brown eyes filled with hope.

"I don't know yet, but I will figure out a way."

"Okay, brains." Carlos winked at Logan who smirked at his common nickname.

"I have a question. How come it didn't hurt you?" Carlos paused. "When I was in all the way?"

"Well…" Logan wasn't sure how to respond. "I've tried things. Alone."

"Oh." Carlos giggled, poking the slender teen in the ribs.


End file.
